User talk:Belac Reteet
--DarkLantern (talk) 18:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, yes, can I help?--DarkLantern (talk) 20:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I got your messages. I know about Hiddenvale saying I ignore my messages. Well, thats not really true I am aware of them it is just that I don't have an immediate answer to all of his or there requests, as some of them have been about him and his problems with other Users on his case at his talkpage. I, looking over some of his complaints didn't always see that or agree with them save for a few times. I don't like getting involved in private feuds unless they spread into the wiki and content or are really bad. As to your claim that you've been "kicked out", well, you have NOT been. I have not agreed with some of your edits it's true but you have NOT been kicked out! Keep editing and please be mindful of the LOTR:Current polices.--DarkLantern (talk) 18:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry, I must have misunderstood something I read on your Userpage about getting kicked out, but you've NOT been kicked out of course. Have a nice day!--DarkLantern (talk) 22:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Goblins and Orcs I removed a lot of unsourced material that you added to the Orcs page. This wiki, except for pages that are clearly marked as being non-canon, or are in an obviously non-canon section such as "Portrayals in Adaptations," refer to information that is directly from Tolkien's works. Original theories, extrapolations, speculation, etc. are not allowed on these main pages, nor are theories (such as alleged differences between goblins and orcs, or the "breeds of orcs") that do not come directly from Tolkien's works. If you do want to add a page that concerns original theories or speculations, it must be marked non-canon and identified as such, and all published sources must be referenced by appropriate citations. Your own theories should be placed on a user blog page. - Gradivus, 01:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to undo my edit of the Goblin vs Orcs than I guess I can't argue with you (though I do not see how my speculation contracicted Tolkien's work) but I see no reason for undoing my edits of the variations section. I would like an explation, as the exitense of Goblins and Hobgoblins is irrifutable. ::As I said, cite your sources if they're canon (works of Tolkien). Non-canon stuff, put elsewhere. And this is a talk page, so please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or use the signature button. ::The only thing irrefutable about the existence of goblins and hobgoblins is that they don't exist at all – they are imaginary creatures. The ones mentioned by Tolkien are literary creations. The various relationships you were writing about were dreamed up by other writers, not Tolkien, although based on his stories. As far as what is canon, i.e., written by Tolkien himself, the term hobgoblins appears so rarely that there is little clear basis for a definition. Here's what Tolkien said about it, in the Preface to The Hobbit: "Orc is not an English word. It occurs in one or two places but is usually translated goblin (or hobgoblin for the larger kinds)." :: - Gradivus, 07:49, November 12, 2013 (UTC) On Army of the Dead I allowed Hill-men but erased Races because an Army is NOT a race.--DarkLantern (talk) 18:04, November 26, 2013 (UTC)